


A Long Lost Friend and Rival

by GSO



Series: Castlevania netflix time travel AU [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: BAMF Leon Belmont, BAMF Vlad Tepes, Dracula is a Good Dad, Epic Dad Alucard, Epic Grandfather Vlad Tepes, Epic Uncle Leon, F/M, Sara is an empath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: this is a fix it where the Tepes family gets pulled back in time to France in 1094(Lament of Innocence).  some Spoilers for Lament of Innocence. you were warned.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s), Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist & Lisa, Leon Belmont/Sara Trantoul
Series: Castlevania netflix time travel AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BestParsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestParsley/gifts), [Flakeblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/gifts).



Wallachia, May 2nd, 1475

Adrian walked through the castle grounds rubbing his forehead absently. What am I going to do? The church keeps coming to the house. I would write father, but I don't know where he is, and I dare not leave mother. 

Adrian unsheathed his sword. I don't want to kill them, but what else can I do? Adrian struck the tip of his sword on the ground in frustration, unsettling a glossy amber stone.

Adrian picked the stone up. His forehead started to twinge. In a burst of light, he was back at his mother's cottage. The wind picked up outside as if in a magical hurricane.

Adrian, what is going on? How did you get here? I thought you were at the castle. Lisa asked uneasily. Adrian unfolded his palm, still holding the stone as if in explanation. His mother grabbed his empty hand. Something doesn't feel right, Lisa gasped. 

Just then, the magical hurricane got stronger with Lisa and her son in the center, and Vlad came around the corner down the dusty road. The hurricane reached out a tendril to grab Vlad, and he just managed to grab Lisa's empty hand. Grab my hand, my love! Lisa shouted as he and his wife felt something ripped away from them, still contained in the hurricane, and they were plunged into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad and Lisa Tepes awaken on the side of the road in 1094. but where is Adrian?

Chapter Text

France March 16th, 1094 - night  
Vlad awakened first. He saw Lisa laying next to him and shook her gently to wake her. Vlad? Where are we, my love, what happened? Where's our son? Oh, Lisa, my love, I don't know.  
Lisa sat up and looked around. She turned back to her husband as soon as she saw the faint outline of a cabin. We could ask there dearest.  
As Vlad helped his wife up, the door to the cabin opened, and a man with blond hair and blue eyes stepped out. Do you require some assistance? The man asked. An older man stepped outside at that moment.  
Wait, Leon! Take this with you. The older man said It would help you against monsters. What is this? The younger asked it's A whip made with alchemy. It's stronger than any dead man's discarded sword.  
The younger looked puzzled Alchemy? I'm not familiar with that word. Not surprising. The older man said lightly. The field experiments with the principles of God's creation of the world. The only person who truly understands it is Mathias.  
Do you know Lord Cronqvist? Leon said, surprised the old man nodded I have known him longer than you have. His family has a book of secret arts, originally handed down orally.  
Leon sucked in a breath. Secret arts? I never knew…the old man sighed, Of course not. Only a handful of people in this world know about it. There are some who consider alchemy to be heresy.  
Leon turned back to Vlad & Lisa. Do you need help? We're looking for our son. Wait a moment the older man turned to Vlad and Lisa I saw the Vampire enter the area with an unconscious body not five minutes ago. Long blond hair and he was wearing a black coat with a band of gold lining... that's all I saw, though.  
Leon said well, shall the three of us go to the castle up ahead together? Excuse me, Vlad said shortly, but we don't even know you. My apologies, the name's Belmont, Leon Belmont. It's nice to meet you, Leon Lisa said with a smile. Likewise Milady. Leon bowed. Lisa laughed what a gentleman. Turning to Vlad Leon said it'll be faster with the three of us what say you? Vlad sighed and with a smirk said Done and shook hands with Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> run while you can Walter....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, true love...

..ou alright? Was the first thing Adrian heard as he returned to consciousness. Who's there Adrian asked hesitantly. Thank goodness you're finally awake, lad. A second voice said. I ask again, who are you people, and where am I? Adrian snapped as he felt his headache kick in.   
  
Unfortunately for all of us, we are in the dungeons of Walter Bernhard's Castle. I am Clara Gandolfi, and these are my children Renette and Thomas You must be the new gladiator he was talking about. Adrian sighed in irritation and tried to stand up. Take it easy Monsieur. You were just knocked out Renette said. I don't mean to be rude, but I must find my parents.   
  
How will you get through the bars, lad? Clara asked. Adrian snorted and said bars wouldn't stop me. A rush of wind and in front of the three Gandolfis sat a little silver bat. Well mother, Thomas, shall we go? Renette asked before transforming into her bat form. Father won't like that you're in love with a strange boy Thomas muttered before transforming. Thomas, please calm down. Clara sighed and threw up her hands before transforming, and the four bats left the dungeon.  
  
The four bats flew into the bottom window of the Pagoda of the Misty Moon to regroup and for introductions. What's your name Renette asked. Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. I am sorry about earlier milady Adrian bowed and brought her knuckles to his lips. She and her mother giggled. Your parents should be proud. Clara said with a grin that showed her fangs a bit.   
  
Adrian said, vampire! I knew it! Sorry but I figured it out when you transformed into bats. Yes, Walter turned all three of us. Clara said sadly, I wish I could reunite with my beloved Rinaldo, but I dare not. How long ago was this? Adrian asked gently five years. Clara sighed. Well, Adrian, what about you, Thomas asked tersely. Who turned you?  
  
Adrian said, how would you like it back in your cell, you brat? And I'm a dhampir, thank you very much. Thomas drew his dagger and threw it at the dhampir, but his sister caught it. THOMAS STOP IT! WHY DO YOU ANTAGONIZE HIM Clara growled. I'm just looking out for you as a gentleman should.   
  
What precisely am I guilty of Thomas. Adrian said coolly. My sister likes you...if you do anything to hurt her… Thomas growled. Renette closed her eyes and groaned in embarrassment. Ugh. There he goes again...damn you, Thomas. Adrian turned to Renette and smirked.   
  
Well, that makes things easier. Adrian thought Renette grinned at Adrian well there it is since my brother can't keep his mouth shut. Oh, I can assure you I would never take advantage of a lady.  
Do you see Thomas? Renette said. Thomas smirked. You passed the first test Adrian, Congratulations. Now you have to talk to my father.  
  
Thomas! Clara gasped. That won't be safe! Mother. I talked to a lady named Sarah Trantoul and she agreed to meet us at the house. Why? Clara asked her son hesitantly. So father could be turned. No- Clara started think about it mother. You could be with him again if he were turned. Madam Adrian cut in vampires are not inherently evil, my father for example is one of the kindest you will ever meet. Clara sighed. Alright then… I'm coming Rinaldo, my love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Adrian finally found a lover huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is in full bloom, but as always things go wrong.

Renette, are you up for an alternative means of transportation? Adrian asked. What do you mean, Adrian? Renette asked. The dhampir picked her up and floated off toward the entrance of the castle.   
  
Thomas and her mother watched in amusement. My goodness, I think Renette's finally fallen in love.  
  
In the Ghostly Theatre, Renette and Adrian stopped to wait for her mother and brother. So Adrian, tell me about yourself. I was born in a castle similar to this one. My mother and father tried to keep me shielded from the outside world. Then the witch hunts started. My mother was sentenced by the church of Targoviste as a witch, but I guess you could say lucky for the three of us we ended up here.  
  
I've no idea how ending up in this castle is considered lucky Renette mused. It got us away from the church, so I think the odds of us surviving are better.  
  
Don't be so sure about that filthy vampire half breed Walter said darkly. He stepped out from behind a stage curtain chuckling. Adrian, go now get out of here, please. Renette pleaded. A collared chain appeared in Walter's hand.   
  
Now, be a good boy, and I won't hurt the lady. If I refuse? Adrian hissed. I'll stake Renette. Damn. What do you want Walter? Put the collar on, boy. As Adrian put the collar around his neck he felt a menacing presence in his mind as his eyes glazed over. Let's get going, Walter said, darkly triumphant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh...Adrian got captured by Walter. what will lisa and vlad do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon learns the truth and he and Vlad team up.

You're an amazing fighter Vlad. Where on earth did you pick up those skills? Leon said amazed. I've had lots of practice, Vlad said, chuckling. A knock came at Rinaldo's door. Excuse me but is there a Leon Belmont here? Mathias Cronqvist asked A lady with brown hair in a crown and soulful blue eyes stepped up behind him. SARA! Leon cried joyfully, but Vlad stopped him. How do we know that's actually Sara? Could be the succubus. What? Sara asked. Vlad, what are you talking about? Leon asked, this is Sara! Instead of answering him, Vlad walked up to Mathias Cronqvist.  
  
So this is the night I truly lost it all Vlad mused grimly. Dearest, what are you talking about? Lisa asked. Instead of answering his wife right away, Vlad walked up to Mathias and asked what the hell were you thinking asking Leon to join you after his beloved died are you mad?! What are you- Mathias started. His eyes widened my god… exactly you fool. Vlad hissed.   
  
Now tell your "best friend" the truth! I don't have all night. Mathias gulped and began to explain: I used you Leon tonight and 450 years later I finally know what love is. Mathias, what are you talking about Leon asked worried. Your new friend Vlad? He's the man I became when I opened my heart again after Elisabetha died. And Vlad? You'd probably like to know how you got here. Yes please, Lisa said. I sent the amber stone to your son, hoping he would find a way to fix my- our Vlad interrupted -mistakes.  
  
Exactly Mathias said. And because of this, he got captured by Walter. How do you know that? Lisa asked. I saw it happen and came to warn you: your son may very well try to kill you monsieur Tepes enthralled by Walter such as he is. My boy… Vlad swallowed hard. Well let us go then Lisa exclaimed  
  
Sara interrupted the group a moment, madam Tepes. Yes? Lisa asked. It might be easier for you for the battle to come if you were turned. For my son I would do anything said Lisa. Turn me if that is what it takes. Once it starts, you cannot go back; you'll never be human again. That doesn't matter. Lisa pulled back her hair. Sara bit her neck, stepping away after she forced as much of the taint into Lisa's body as she could. Vlad closed his eyes in shame. Oh Lisa, I'm sorry…  
  
Leon swallowed hard. Sara? He asked, quietly exposing his neck. You too, Leon? Why? Not all vampires are bad—Vlad, for example. I have a feeling This world needs an eternal protector family. Well, can't argue with that Vlad chuckled. Care to join us Rinaldo? Leon asked but my family- are alive and well said a male voice behind him Thomas! Where are your mother and sister? Long story father. Come. You'll need to be turned because we need your help to fight Walter and Adrian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stuff's gonna get nasty... especially now that there are a whole family of Protector vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epic Vlad vs Walter fight & peace at last...

On the drawbridge of Walter's castle  


Vlad, why am I so thirsty? Lisa asked. You need blood, my love. You'll get used to it soon. Just then the doors opened. Welcome everyone please come inside Walter said mockingly. WALTER WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'S MY SON! Vlad roared. Right here. Walter stepped aside to reveal Adrian with a chain around his neck. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SON?! Lisa screeched. She floated up to attack him, but Adrian stopped her. This power... I offer to the king who wields the Crimson Stone! Adrian cried and tried to stab himself through the heart, but Leon disarmed him with one stroke. Adrian slammed into the wall and lost consciousness.   
  
Take care of him Leon shouted to Renette & Clara as Lisa floated up to check her son over. Vlad slammed into Walter biting deep into his chest. Walter Screamed flailing about but still Vlad would not release him. He did it all for love. Love kept the man once known as Dracula going.   
  
A father's love Carve it into your cursed body and perish Leon hissed staking Walter. Walter laughed Excellent... I never spent a better night. Walter said, standing up and stretching. Walter, I have the power to destroy all related to the vampires. Though you have Death on your side, you are no exception. Unfortunately for you, as long as my master survives, I will rise from the dead...death cut in. I see. Leon said coldly. Give your master this message: You have become a cursed being, and I will never forgive you. This whip and my kinsmen will destroy you someday. From this day on, my family will hunt the night. Vlad touched Leon's shoulder come we should get indoors, and I must tend to my son.   
  
A few days later  
Adrian slowly opened his eyes to find his father looking worriedly down at him. Adrian, son, you're awake… how are you feeling my boy? Vlad asked. Sore Adrian groaned out. Vlad smoothed his hair back. You hit the wall pretty hard my boy. I had to save Renette, Vlad chuckled the lady is just fine thanks to you. Your mother and I could not be more proud of the fine young man you've become. Now get some rest.  
  
Lisa met her husband in the hallway. How is he, dearest? Sleeping. Good, he needs it, Lisa said. Let us go. Leon and Sara want to talk to us.  
  
So Leon, what is it you wanted to talk to us about Lisa asked. Sara and I would be honored if you would join our family. Of course, Vlad said, and Leon beamed. Walter won't go down easy; the more people we have, the better.  
  
Adrian met Renette in the hallway Adrian what on earth are you doing out of bed she scolded. I Had to see you…. Yes yes back in bed, monsieur Tepes. Now. Instead of getting back in bed, Adrian pulled her down onto the bed. They moved together, mouths locked, arms and legs clinging to each other as tightly as they could. Adrian paused and kissed Renette gently, then pulled back and looked in her eyes.   
She looked into the deep gold of Adrian's eyes, moved by the intensity of the love she saw there, and stunned by the intensity of the love she felt for him. Was it possible for one person to care this much about another? She felt like she couldn't get close enough to him.  
Adrian kissed her again, and legs and hands got tangled in her skirt. They were gasping in the cool night air from the window, rolling together so that first he was on top and then she was. She loved having him under her, being able to hold his face in her hands, to feel like what happened was up to her. Which it was. There, Adrian and Renette made their own timeless commitment to each other, a wordless promise to be true to our love, to protect each other, to revere and respect each other always, as long as they lived.  
  
Six months later….  
You can marry my daughter Adrian Tepes. I trust you. Rinaldo said plus; we're all going to live on the family compound anyway. Family compound Rinaldo? Your father and Leon Belmont are setting it up as we speak. Rinaldo winked, and don't worry, Thomas will be all the way in the other wing. Renette and Adrian groaned in unison as the door opened, and Leon walked in. Did you tell them, Rinaldo? Oh yes, your mother and I made a vampire conception potion and just gave some to Sara. Hopefully, she gets pregnant. A mini Belmont? My goodness, Adrian snickered. Well, what about you two? Leon asked. None of your damn business Leon. Renette elbowed her fiancee in the ribs Adrian shot her a who me look.   
  
One year later...1095  
Sara held sleeping human twins in her arms. Maria say hello to your cousins her father Adrian murmured hi there you'll grow up and be a great pair of hunters someday. They might. Sara murmured but what about a doctor like auntie Lisa or uncle Vlad. Leon rushed in how are you three, Sara? What bad news? No, just some women in the village of Burgundy having child-birth problems Adrian, your father would like to see you Leon said absently. Come now, maria Adrian said, picking up his little girl lets go see grandfather Vlad. and grandfather Rinaldo, hmm?   
  
Vlad's study  
...this goes here like this, see? Thank you Vlad Rinaldo grinned. Well well well little Marie? Maria giggled and Adrian set her down chuckling. She's really attached to this family, isn't she? Vlad scooped up his grandchild. What's wrong with that son? Nothing. Said Adrian kissing the crown of his daughter's head. When do I get to start learning alchemy grandfather Rinaldo? Maria asked. In about six months, your grandfather Vlad and I are almost done with your workstation.  
  
Vlad moved to stand by his son. Adrian son, I am happy in a way I never thought I could be because of little Maria. Thank you, my boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd y'all like grandfather Vlad? they can't return to the 1400's but the Tepes family gets a chance to start over.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is where I start to fix the downer ending of Castlevania season 2.


End file.
